Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus for processing the video data received from an external device and displaying an image and a control method thereof. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, in which a text such as a subtitle or a similar text contained in an image is processed while displaying the video data reproduced and input from an external device as the corresponding image.
Description of the Related Art
A related art image processing apparatus for processing video data to be displayed as an image is classified into a first type that includes a display panel and displays the processed video signal by itself, and a second type that includes no display panel and outputs the processed video signal to another device. In particular, the first type is called a display apparatus and may include a television as an example.
The video data to be processed for the display apparatus may be stored in the display apparatus or transmitted to the display apparatus from an exterior device. As an example of transmitting the video data from the exterior device to the display apparatus, there may be a case where the display apparatus is locally connected to an external device such as a digital versatile disc (DVD)/Blu-ray player and the video data reproduced in the external device is transmitted to the display apparatus.
A text subtitle may be displayed within a scene of an image displayed on the display apparatus. The text subtitle is not transmitted to the display apparatus as additional information separate from the image, but forms a data portion of the image itself. In this case, the subtitle is not text data but video data. Thus, the subtitle is difficult to process when a user wants to apply a text-related process to the subtitle separately from the image.
With recent trends in information technology (IT) and electronics, a lot of additional services which use moving images have been offered due to an increase in communication bandwidth and communication speed. Therefore, demands for various user services which are convenient to a user have increased with regard to the moving images. In this regard, since an image includes a subtitle (i.e., the text data related to the subtitle is not separated from the subtitle) transmitted to the display apparatus, if the subtitle is extracted and processed separately from the image, it may improve user convenience through an additional user service.